ObraPrima
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Sai e Hinata::“- Eu prometo lhe arranjar uma garota perfeita, mais eu não poderei fazer esse trabalho... Não sou modelo -“.”- Não quero uma garota perfeita, quero você... Só você -“::FanFic dedicada a Nylleve::


_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Os personagens desta Fic não me pertencem._

_Dedico essa Fic a Nylleve... Adoro você, miga!_

_-_

_**Obra-Prima**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Aquele era o tal pintor, ela notou por conta de suas mãos e seu jeito de escrever. Dedos longos e pálidos, que manejavam com cuidado e delicadeza a caneta esferográfica no papel gasto e amarelado daquele caderno de capa grossa e negra, desenhando formas irregulares que ela não pode identificar.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e suas mãos suarem quando notou ele olhando-a com seus inigualáveis olhos negros levemente puxados. Seus lábios finos estavam curvados em um miúdo e indecifrável sorriso que fez o rosto de Hinata corar com intensidade.

Oras, ela não era mais uma criança para estar se abalando daquela maneira por conta de um simples sorriso, ela agora tinha 23 anos e era uma mulher, não mais uma menina que corava e gaguejava por tudo.

Pensou em dar meia volta e sair daquele local, Ino que resolvesse suas próprias burradas, mais sentiu seu braço ser apertado gentilmente por uma mão grande, macia e de dedos longos.

- Você é a modelo que pedi? –perguntou ele com um brilho diferente em seus olhos, sua voz era fria e aveludada. Simplesmente perfeita.

- Na-não –murmurou ela envergonhada, maldição... Há anos não gaguejava, há anos havia vencido sua timidez, então, porque diabos, estava agindo daquela maneira?- Sou... Sou a agente dela. Ino infelizmente teve um problema e não pode vir, mais amanhã, como ou sem falta, ela estará aqui.

- Hm –murmurou ele sem desviar seus olhos dos dela, que eram perolados e extremamente expressivos- Qual é seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer... –respondeu e só agora notou que seu braço ainda estava sendo apertado por ele, ela podia sentir o calor emanado por aquele dedos longos e finos, mais não tinha nem uma intenção de pedir que ele os tirasse de lá.

- Sai, chame-me de Sai –disse ele soltando o braço de Hinata e caminhando para junto de uma janela que ali havia. A vista que podia ser apreciada dali era magnífica, haviam arvores enormes, que deixavam suas folhas caírem no chão, o que era ótimo para as crianças que pulando entre montanhas e mais montanhas daquelas folhas alaranjadas.

- Sr.Sai, eu sinto muito por tudo, se estiver precisando urgentemente de uma modelo eu poderia arranjar outra com o mesmo porte atlético de Ino.

Hinata era agente de varias modelos famosas mais nunca pensou em seguir a carreira, não tinha corpo para aquilo. Não que ela fosse gorda, apenas não possuía os requisitos pedidos, como uma altura boa, o que era entre 1.70 e 1.80 de altura, pouco busto, pernas longas e finas entre outras coisas. Havia herdado de sua mãe o corpo repleto de curvas exuberantes e cheias, como as coxas grosas e o busto farto, fora também sua baixa estatura, que não passava dos 1.65.

- Não, eu não quero outra modelo –disse ele sem olhá-la, seu tom era calmo e frio, mais ainda sim fazia o coração de Hinata palpitar mais rápido- Nem a Yamanaco, por sinal.

- Bem, sentimos muito por tudo, seu dinheiro será devolvido em breve. –disse Hinata, mais uma oportunidade que Ino perdia por faltar seus compromissos... Mais ela não podia culpas a amiga dessa vez, seu vôo havia atrasado.- Adeus, Sr.Sai... Espero que encontre outra modelo.

- Mais eu já encontrei –disse ele virando-se e fitando com intensidade Hinata, que corou levemente. Aquele olhos negros levemente puxados a estavam hipnotizando e fazendo seu corpo reagir como se ainda tivesse 15 anos- Você será minha modelo.

- Oh, não, senhor, eu não sou modelo... Nem tenho porte para isso –disse ela meio pulando as palavras e gaguejando em certos momentos, aquele homem a estava perturbando mais do que o normal- Eu prometo lhe arranjar uma garota perfeita, mais eu não poderei fazer esse trabalho... Não sou modelo.

- Não quero uma garota perfeita, quero você... Só você. –disse sorrindo de canto, em quanto colocava a caneta esferográfica na orelha e caminhava na direção de Hinata, que recuou ate encostas em uma parede- Seu rosto possui feições harmoniosas... Seus olhos são expressivos... Seus lábios são carnudos... –murmurava ele em quanto se aproximava cada vez mais de Hinata, que podia sentir suas bochechas pinicarem por conta do forte rubor- E esse tom escarlate em sua bochechas a deixa ainda mais adequada para ser minha _obra-prima_.

Hinata ofegou quando sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado pelo de Sai junto à parede. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele no seu pescoço, em quanto esse fechava os olhos e aspirava fundo seu perfume.

- Seja minha modelo –sussurrou ele em forma de pedido no ouvido de Hinata, que estremeceu e lutou contra um gemido que começava a se formar em sua garganta. Ela poderia comparar aquele sussurro a o sopro do vento lá fora.

Hinata estremeceu e não pode conter o suspiro que escapou pela sua garganta, aquele homem estava louco ou coisa assim? Ela não poderia ser modelo dele, ela não servia para isso!

- Na-não posso –murmurou ela fracamente sentindo ele beijar-lhe a curva do pescoço- Se-senhor... Sr.Sai, por favor, me so-solte –pediu ela já fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando conter mais um suspiro. Ela estava começando a perder o controle.

- Vamos... Você não quer resistir, quer? –perguntou ele apertando sua cintura com as pontas dos dedos- Seja minha inspiração, meu maior e melhor trabalho... Seja minha.

Hinata não conseguiu mais um gemido e corou quando abriu seus olhos perolados e viu que os negros a fitavam com intensidade.

- Eu... Eu... –começou ela ofegante, em quanto ele colava ainda mais seus corpos, sem quebrar o contato com seus olhos- Eu... Eu serei sua mo-modelo.

Oh, meu Deus, o que ela havia acabado de fazer?

Sai, sorrindo mais abertamente, inclinou seu rosto na direção dos lábios de Hinata e antes de tomá-los em um fervoroso beijo, murmurou:

- Ótimo -e logo Hinata pode sentir sua boca sendo invadida pela língua aveludada dele, que explorava cada canto de sua boca, como se ela fosse uma tesouro prestes a ser tomado. Hinata tentava conter as ondas de excitação que corriam por todo seu corpo, em quanto as mão grandes e hábeis daquele artista tão belo lhe massageava as costas e a cintura.

Sem mais conseguir resistir ao toque delicado dele, deixou que suas mãos enlaçassem o pescoço de Sai, começando a corresponder com mais avidez aquele beijo. Seus dedos puxavam levemente os médios cabelos negros e lisos que ali haviam, fazendo Sai suspirar contra seus lábios.

Hinata mal notou quando ele a ergueu do chão e começou a carregá-la para um sofá enorme que ali havia.

Quando a bela morena de reluzentes olhos perolados sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado junto a algo macio, foi como se estivesse acabado de acordar de algum sonho.

Afastando Sai de se, ela o olhou em total confusão. Fitou seu rosto fino e de feições masculinas, que estava calmo e frio, como se fosse um cubo de gelo, mais seus olhos negros expressavam todos os sentimentos que se passavam no seu interior. Desejo, paixão, necessidade e admiração.

Hinata sorriu timidamente e sentiu seu rubor aumentar, antes de puxar Sai pelo colarinho de sua camisa e voltar a beijá-lo com intensidade. Quem sai na chuva é pra se molhar... Não é mesmo?

'_**'**_

Hinata abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes antes de se acostumar com a claridade daquele local. Tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido e foi ai que notou suas roupas jogadas no chão e ela completamente nu, sendo coberta apenas por um cobertor colorido de mais.

Flashes vieram a sua mente a fazendo corar com intensidade e um sorriso bobo se formar em seus lábios. Ela só poderia ter ficado louca pra ter feito algo daquela maneira... Ela mal conhecia o homem e já tinha ido para a cama com ele.

Não que se arrependesse, claro...

- Finalmente acordou –murmurou uma voz conhecida atrás de um enorme quadro a poucos metro do sofá onde estava. De trás dele, Sai saiu usando apenas uma toalha cor mostarda enrolada a cintura e os cabelos negros ainda úmidos.

Hinata desviou o olhar para a janela e viu que a Lua já brilhava lá fora, ela havia passado tanto tempo assim ali?!

- Oh, eu tenho que ir! –exclamou ela se levantando e levando consigo o cobertor enrolado ao seu corpo- Deixei o Kiba sozinho em casa –praguejou ela recolhendo suas roupas e procurando um local para se trocar.

O olhar de Sai se tornou serio ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Você tem namorado? –perguntou, sua voz agora estava seria e alta como um trovão. Hinata a principal não entendeu, mais então respondeu:

- Não, o Kiba é o meu cachorro... Coloquei esse nome nele por causa do meu melhor amigo, o dono dos pais dele –respondeu ela rindo baixinho. Sai já se encontrava na sua frente, com o olhar mais ameno.

- Você vai voltar, não vai? –perguntou ele, seus olhos negros estavam novamente indecifráveis, como na primeira vez que Hinata o viu.- Não poderia terminar a pintura sem a minha inspiração.

Hinata corou antes de responder:

- Claro, amanhã voltarei aqui –e num impulso colou levemente os lábios nos de Sai, e logo saiu com suas roupas, para se trocar numa sala que havia li do lado.

Hinata não viu o sorriso que curvou os lábios de Sai por conta daquele gesto tão amoroso e espontâneo.

'**'**

Um mês havia se passado desde o inicio daquele relacionamento entre Hinata e Sai, que estavam mais que perfeitos juntos... Ele com sua inspiração ao seu lado e ela recebendo a atenção que merecia.

Sai e Hinata estavam na premiação dos melhores quadros do ano pelo ArteNews

- E em primeiro lugar, com o melhor quadro do ano, ninguém mais que nosso magnífico: Sai -disse o homem robusto e bigodudo batendo palmas em quando Sai subia as escadas que davam ate o local onde o homem o chamará.

Hinata sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver a imagem de uma mulher deitada num sofá, sendo coberta apenas por um lençol colorido. Seu rosto estava afundado entre os travesseiros que ali haviam e seu longo cabelo avermelhado cai para os lados de seu rosto, e seu braço direito pendia ao lado do sofá. Em sua mão um reluzente anel de brilhantes cintilava como o sol no verão. Pela janela uma luz fraca era focada no rosto corado da mulher e folhas alaranjadas trazidas pelo vento estavam espalhadas por todo aquele cômodo.

Aquela era ela, Hinata e Sai sabiam disso, mais ninguém ali a reconheceria, pois seu noivo não queria lhe expor tanto assim... Ele dizia que ela pertencia somente a ele e ninguém mais precisaria apreciar sua obra mais valiosa: Ela. Hinata achava aquilo um tanto possessivo, mais nunca reclamava... Ela, sinceramente, adorava ser somente dele, de ser sua _Obra-Prima._

_**-**_

_**- FIM -**_

_**-**_

_**Eu me apaixonei por esse casal... Na verdade eu amo quase todo casal que tenha a Hinata XD... Mas, sei lá, o Sai ficou tão legal com ela que eu agora os considero um dos meus cinco casais preferidos :B**_

_**Quando a Ny-chan me disse que gostava desse casa, Nhá! resolvi dedicar essa fic a ela. Espero que não tenha lhe decepcionado Ny-chan... n-n'**_

_**Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado desta Ficzinha, beijos!**_

_**REVIEWS!**_


End file.
